


Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter

by dramady, edonyx



Series: Smile Pretty for the Devil [8]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Tommy's sister's wedding, things get a <i>little</i> tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Brown, You've Got a Lovely Daughter

It really was a very pretty wedding and the weather was fantastic for it. Adam actually loves weddings, truth told. The pageantry of it. It's not like he's all "I want to get married!" More like "That would be fun," or "Yay, another reason to get dressed up!"

Anyway. This is Tommy's sister's wedding to boot, which makes it interesting. Tommy had even asked Adam in his own roundabout way. And Adam hadn't been sure that going was such a good idea, seeing as who he was came with some ... baggage. He didn't want to distract after all, especially with Tommy being a groomsman. (Tommy! In a tux! As if Adam would say no to _that_.) So, Adam had arrived late, on purpose and he'd ducked in the back row and dressed, for him, conservatively with a black suit, white shirt, black skinny time. And wingtips. He has his hair down, too, not tall and pushed back. Low-key.

A really pretty ceremony and Tommy's sister (Stefanie? Sarah? Eep) looks gorgeous (if a little busty, woo). Adam has given his regards to the happy couple and now stands off to the side, trying to be _inconspicuous_. Which is hard when people are coming up asking for autographs, yeesh. So much for keeping a low profile.

Autographs? At a _wedding?_ That's tacky, seriously. But Tommy doesn't get a chance to do little more than smile at Adam before there are greetings and pictures and limos to be taken to the reception. At least on the ride to the hall, he can text Adam, and he does, like, four times. _bord. theres wine in teh limo! m gettng drunk before i get there fair warning. i love you._ The last text makes his face flush, and one of the other groomsman whaps him on the shoulder to ask what he's texting. "Nothing," Tommy snorts. "You'll see later." Maybe.

There is even assigned seating at the reception hall and Adam has to wander from table to find his name. At least he's not at the kid's table. Hah. "Hi," he says as he pulls out his chair to sit. He doesn't give him name. It might go better if he doesn't. The median age at the table seems to be sixty. He might be safe.

The wedding party is nowhere to be seen, not yet. Not until they're introduced before dinner, and Tommy stands outside, smoking. He'd put away almost half a bottle of red wine by himself, and his head feels buzzy and warm. When the party's gathered together to be introduced, Tommy hopes for a second that Adam'll be near the door, that he'll be able to see him when they come in, and it's Adam that he looks for when he and the bridesmaid he's paired with are brought in. It's Adam that gets Tommy's smile. He's sitting with old people, aunts and uncles, thank _god._ Not the younger ones who'd pester him about being on American Idol, and his performance at the AMA's. Whew.

Hi! Tommy gets a little waggled finger wave and Adam has to lean over to listen to Grace talk about when Tommy was young and a little misguided, but how he was a good boy and got himself turned around. Adam tries not to laugh. And he tries not to ogle Tommy in a tux. "He was a good boy, mm?" He asks, and there goes Grace, just talking, talking. Adam likes Grace.

Oh god, Aunt Grace. Aunt Grace who'd take pictures of Tommy in the bathtub - he remembers that, very clearly, trying to hide under bubbles so she wouldn't be able to see him - and who'd bought him his first guitar for Christmas when he was 14.

"So how do you know Tommy Joe?" Grace asks, leaning over to talk in Adam's ear. Tommy Joe's friend smells very nice, like expensive cologne, and Grace is fairly certain that she's seen this boy before. Wait, maybe this is the boy whose band Tommy Joe plays in! "You're Adam Lambert, aren't you! Tommy Joe's talked about you. It's nice to see you here, coming as a friend when Tommy Joe couldn't find a nice girl to bring as a date..."

A nice girl. Adam coughs into his hand before composing himself. He needs to remind Tommy to find a _nice girl_. "You got me," he tells Grace with a rueful smile. "I hope he's said nice things about me at the very least." God he'd text Tommy back, but that would be rude to Grace. He doesn't say that Tommy is a _very good boy_.

"Oh, he certainly did! He said that you were one of the most talented, amazing people he'd ever met. I think he likes being in your band!" Then they're bringing dinner out, now that the wedding party's sitting down, and thank _god_, they do the speeches while everyone's eating. Nice and short: Tommy's parents, the groom's parents, the best man and the maid of honor, and after desserts are passed around, Tommy excuses himself from the head table to come say hi to Adam. Yep, he's drunk already, warm and flushed with red wine, and he makes sure to give Aunt Grace a kiss before crouching down next to Adam's chair. "Hi."

"Hi there." Adam has to resist running his fingers through Tommy's hair. "How much have you had to drink?" He asks, amused smile creasing his face. "You look amazing in that tux, by the way." He wants to ask Tommy about what Grace said, the talented and amazing part, but he doesn't, not here. "Are you having fun? Your sister looks beautiful."

"I'm in a tux at a wedding. You think I'm having fun?" But Tommy's grinning anyway, trying not to touch Adam as much as Adam's trying not to touch him. "I had half a bottle of vino in the limo between the wedding and now, and I think I had like, another three glasses? I feel _really good_, even though I know the music tonight is gonna suck. Should I take my tie off? I should totally take my tie off. I feel like I'm strangling. You wanna come outside for some fresh air with me or something?" So Tommy can have another cigarette maybe, and let the air cool some of the heat off his skin. Plus, then he can kiss Adam, which is a _really_ weird way to feel when there are so many people around.

"Sure." And Adam smiles at Grace. "Excuse us." He can get Tommy by the elbow and make sure he gets up without stumbling and then they can go outside where it's dark and only a little chilly. "You're not strangling, though," Adam tells him, tapping at the tie. "That's a clip-on, isn't it?" Cute. "So. A wedding."

"I've got a brother for the first time in my life!" Tommy's fairly steady on his feet until they get outside, and Tommy hooks his arm into Adam's to haul him around the other side of the building. Then it's up on the toes of his rented shoes to crash his mouth into Adam's, a hand gripping his lapel and the other fisted in Adam's hair. "Been thinking about you all day," he murmurs. "I'm glad you're here."

Ack! Adam pries the hand out of his hair and the other off his lapel. Rumpling: A dead give away. "You've been thinking about me?" He smiles, kissing Tommy again. "What have you been thinking? Your aunt Grace said some very nice things about you, by the way. You're a very good boy who needs a nice girl." Thank God Grace couldn't see them now, right? Right.

"I've been thinking how _bored_ I've been all day." No rumpling, okay! Tommy can do that, for sure. But Adam looks _really_ good, way more comfortable dressed up than Tommy feels. "Aunt Gracie really likes me 'cause I'm the only boy. She said I need a nice girl?" Tommy tips his head back to laugh. "I _got_ someone who's nice, okay? You think I'm a good boy?"

The grin Adam gives him is naughty at the edges. "_I_ think you are a very good boy." And gorgeous when he laughs; Adam traces his jaw with his fingertips. "What can we do to make you less bored? We could always dance." Seeing as the music is starting, judging by the dull thudding they can hear.

"_Shit!_ I gotta get back in there 'cause they're gonna be doing the wedding party dance! But _yes._ We should totally dance." When did Tommy start feeling so open about this? Maybe having a _lot_ of wine has loosened Tommy's tongue and pushed away his inhibitions, and with another grin, he leans up to kiss Adam's jaw. "Get some champagne or something, and I'll dance with you when the shit I _have_ to do is done. I can't believe my little sister's married!"

"Yay, married!" Adam has to laugh. He has to! He ... it's so _cute_, Tommy when he's a little drunk. "Go, go, dance! I'll get champagne." Or something else that won't taste quite so crappy. He straightens Tommy's tie and his hair and shoves him toward the door. Then he can take a minute and make sure _he's_ not too smeared: another giveaway.

Tommy's dancing with the bridesmaid he'd been introduced with, trying very hard not to step on her toes. He's not a super dancer, okay? Especially when he's thinking about dancing with Adam, and how weird it might be. He's totally slow-danced with other guys, but it had always been as a joke, laughing and talking and goofing the fuck off and totally not even keeping pace with the music. Instead, he chats with the bridesmaid, one of his sister's friends from high school, and it maybe kind of slips out that the relationship he's got with Adam Lambert isn't exactly platonic.

Adam can just about hear her squeal as he dances with Grace, who insisted. And is actually really good! She even lets Adam lead, which is a nice thing.

Until the squeal. And he looks up and over at where Tommy is, eyebrows up, because the bridesmaid is looking at _him_ and she squeals _again_ and Adam might say, even if he thinks _OH, SHIT_ in all caps.

When the song's finished, the DJ switches to something a little faster, and very typically 'wedding': Lou Bega's Mambo Number 5, and that's all Tommy will have to do with _that_, and he hooks his arm through Adam's again to pull him from the dancefloor. "I think I slipped," he informs Adam, very seriously. "I think I told her that I really liked when you kissed me at the AMA's." He snags another half-glass of wine as some family comes over to say hi, and Tommy's mouth works against him, as usual. "This is Adam." Which seems simple enough, except that maybe his hand's slid down Adam's arm to hold his hand, too.

Okay! Here goes nothing. Adam holds on to Tommy's hand, of course, because in the face of adversity, or family, well, you hold on, right? And he smiles, that big bright smile that his own mother would recognize is the "Aren't I adorable, don't you want to hug me?" smile and he says, "hi, everyone! This is a gorgeous wedding, isn't it? I love weddings. It was so nice of Tommy to invite me to be here with you."

There's a flicker of confusion on Tommy's family's faces, but it's _Tommy_, and it could just be that he's had a lot to drink. Obviously. He looks up at Adam, unable to resist that smile, answering it with one of his own. He _does_ want to hug Adam, okay? It's one of those totally irresistible things that Adam has about himself, and the way he talks makes Tommy actually feel kind of proud to be here with him, instead of panicked at what everyone might think. But sure enough, there's requests for photos and autographs, and Tommy's secretly _very_ proud of Adam's grace and accommodation, when Tommy himself is saying something along the lines of "It's a _wedding_, not a concert! We wanna have fun!" Then the pace of the music changes again, back to something slow.

And what Adam feels the worst about is that it is totally distracting from Tommy's sister (Sally? Sandra? God, he's usually so _good_ with names)'s big day. So what actually ends up happening is that he dances with _her_ and they talk and there's video of it, of course, ugh, and he doesn't have to call her by name, thankfully, and she's got Tommy's smile, which makes him like her even more (Samantha? He at least knows it starts with an S). And the music's still slow when Tommy's sister's husband breaks in and Adam can back away and look around and find Tommy, who's having what seems like a very earnest discussion with a little blond boy. If Adam had ovaries, they would explode. Good thing he doesn't, isn't it?

It's one of his cousin's kids, and Tommy's crouched down, explaining the nuances of how the Ninja Turtles work together and why they're so different, and why they _need_ to be different for them to be as super-awesome as they are, and when he sees Adam approaching, he brings him into the conversation. "It's like... I'm in Adam's band, right? There's me and Monte and Lisa and Longineu - try saying _that_ five times fast, huh buddy? - and we all do different stuff. Adam's like our Splinter, you know?" He glances up at his boyfriend with a smile. Not that Adam's a mutant rat or anything, but he's sort of the leader! Tommy stands to greet Adam properly, fingertips skimming subtly against Adam's palm. "You wanna dance or something?"

"I ... would love to." Adam gives the boy a smile - yeah, most of that sailed right over Adam's head and he's all right with that - and he waits for Tommy to lead to where he wants to dance, somewhere, Adam's thinking, way out of the way, where they might not actually be photographed or something. God, he should checked twitter, but he's _afraid_.

There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just dancing! He barely moves them to the corner of the dancefloor, and one hand comes down on Adam's shoulder and the other is held out for Adam to take. The wedding photographer is all over the place taking pictures, and Tommy finally clues in to what Adam might be thinking. "You wanna go somewhere darker? Where people aren't gonna stare or whatever? I just hope that... a lot of this is kept private, you know? It's not like it's a fuckin' party or anything, it's my sister's _wedding._" Tommy's hand moves from Adam's shoulder to the side of his neck, thumb swiping just below Adam's ear.

"The odds of it being kept private are ... not good, right?" Adam's smile is rueful. He leans into Tommy's touch. "I hope we didn't ruin your sister's wedding." They haven't moved and they're swaying to the music; they are dancing at Tommy's sister's wedding, Adam's hand pressed to the small of Tommy's back and he smiles, still down at him, but this time it's almost helplessly. God, he's in _love_.

"No way. Nobody's even looking at us." Tommy's helpless to resist Adam's smile, and he grins back, giving Adam's shoulder a brief squeeze. It's dark enough in the reception hall, the dancefloor lit only by coloured lights, and suddenly, Tommy wants Adam to kiss him. Just like he's seen his sister and her new husband, or his cousin and his girlfriend; even his mom and dad. "Nobody's even asked, you know? 'cept I think we're gonna get it when we're done here. I think we should sit after. I'm gonna grab some more wine, you want some?" There's something soft in Tommy's expression, something reflected in the way Adam's looking at him. Not so long ago, it'd started with Adam taking him to a club where it'd been physical and desperate and snatched, and now there's emotion involved. It's good.

_Flash!_ There goes the idea of them not being looked at. An official one for the wedding albums.

_OMGOMG, @adamlambert is at this wedding I'm at! w/bfriend! **twitpic/23443**_. A much less official one that spreads like wildfire.

When the DJ starts to play "Halo," well, Adam tugs Tommy closer and curls himself up a little and presses his nose into Tommy's hair and closes his eyes.

Tommy sighs, wrapping both of his arms around Adam's waist, and it's suddenly clear that this isn't Tommy just being drunk and silly. That he and Adam are _something_, and Tommy's parents look at each other from their spot on the dancefloor. His mother's proud that Tommy can be open with this new part of his life, and his father's a little disgruntled that they're being as open as they are. But such are parents, and Tommy's oblivious to all of it as he breathes in the familiar smell of Adam's skin and cologne, and he lets himself be turned by Adam. Just by turning his head, he can kiss the underside of Adam's jaw, and it feels natural to do it, when his inhibitions are all but gone, thanks to all that wine.

"Careful, baby." Adam's warning is whispered and smiled. "We don't want to get in trouble." Any more than they already are, anyway. When the song ends, he forces himself to stand all the way upright and to let go, even if he doesn't want to. "Should you go be groomsman-like?"

Of course Adam's got the right idea. He's _full_ of right ideas! Tommy makes himself pull back as well, and he smiles crookedly at Adam. "Yeah, I'm gonna go say hi to a bunch of people. Wanna meet me outside in a couple minutes? I could totally go for..." Code word? Something like that? "...a cigarette." Which he totally wouldn't normally do around Adam, because second hand smoke around a singer? Epically uncool.

Totally. Which is why Adam tried smoking and just never got the hang of it. Tommy's crooked smile makes Adam's heart ache, for the record. "Sure." So, Adam tries to be less visible and go get a drink at the bar, but that's not very possible, seeing as it seems like there's a spotlight following him around. Conversations stop and start as he walks by. Yeesh.

Tommy takes as little time as he can doing his rounds, getting nailed for a set of shots with his new brother-in-law and his friends, grabbing another glass of wine to pose with his sister for a few pictures, and then a couple more with his parents. Thank god they don't actually _say_ anything to him, and then he's on his way to find Adam again. Catching his eye, Tommy nods toward the door, and then heads outside where it's cool and fairly quiet but for the other smokers that are out there. So again, he waits for Adam before pulling him around the other side of the building so they can have a little bit of privacy. "I'm real sorry that everyone's all over you. Are you having fun at all? Desserts are coming out again in like, an hour, and then... if you want... we can go?"

"It's fine," Adam tells him with a grin. "I met someone named Tamyra? She was very adamant that I cover 'The Final Countdown,' which just made me feel sorry for her," he admits with a laugh. "But everyone seems _really_ nice." And no, he still hasn't checked his phone, even though it's starting to be a physical pain not to. "Are _you_ having a good time?"

"Oh you _know_ how awesome it'd be if you covered Europe, honestly. My family's pretty cool, even if my sister's friends are lame." What, he's allowed! He's known his sister's friends since he was a teenager and he's entitled to call them lame! Tommy doesn't take out his cigarettes, because he'd rather touch Adam's hair, the plush curve of his mouth, stopping for a second on that freckle on his lower lip. "I'm having a really good time. It's... easier than I thought it would be. Thanks for coming with me." Thanks for being Tommy's date.

"Thanks for inviting me," Adam tells him and his lip tickles from the touch. "And for dancing with me." And for kissing him, which Adam doesn't say, because he's kissing him, hands cradling his jaw. Because Tommy has never once today said "I'm not gay," or freaked out. Because this has been, for all the little oddities, a _really great_ time.

There's no reason that Tommy can think of - right now, at least - that he could say that he's not gay. And weddings freak him out enough that having Adam here with him is barely a blip on the weird-radar; in fact, in another way, it's reassuring to have him here, someone who isn't family, someone that Tommy can hang out with. He'd tell Adam this, but they're kissing, and it makes Tommy feel warm and loose, even further than the wine has made him. His tongue touches at the seam of Adam's mouth, a hand cupped to the side of Adam's face, the other on his hip. It's almost effortless to be hard around Adam, and when Tommy moves up close, Adam can feel it.

It makes Adam smile and slide his hand lower, curving it over Tommy's ass and pulling him close. "Is this a rental?" He asks of the tux. "Do you have to return it?" When can they leave? Adam can't remember what Tommy said. Is now too soon?

"Yeah," Tommy breathes against Adam's ear, warm and wine-scented, and his hips press up against Adam's. "It's a rental and it's gotta go back tomorrow afternoon." He takes Adam's other hand and presses it to the front seam of his tux pants, blatant and _public_, where they could be caught simply by someone coming around the corner. It makes Tommy's breath catch, lips a damp skim against Adam's jaw. He doesn't want to go back in. He wants to leave. Now.

Curling his hand, Adam purrs into Tommy's mouth. This is such a _bad_ idea, which must be why it's so exciting. He gives Tommy's cock a squeeze and sucks on his tongue for a long, hot moment before he forces himself to take a step back. "You said they are going to be serving dessert." And even in the light of one streetlight, Tommy can see the heat in Adam's eyes. Patience, just until they get back to his place.

And when they get back to his place, the first thing to go is that clip-on tie. It skids down the tiles of Adam's foyer floor and Adam tugs at the shirt to pull it from Tommy's pants even as they're walking backwards and up the stairs toward the bedroom. "It was good dessert."

It might have been _great_ dessert, but right now Tommy's more concerned with how Adam tastes, and the jagged ferocity of how much he _wants_ Adam wins the war against the thoughts of how strange it is to just... not _care._ His fingers pick clumsily at the buttons on Adam's shirt, then pull at his tie, then get distracted by the texture of Adam's skin again. "What d'you want me to do?" He pants, teeth nipping at Adam's jaw. "Tell me."

"Keep moving or I'm going to fuck you on the stairs." The words are growled into Tommy's ear. The rented jacket slides all the way to the foyer floor and Adam manages to get one button of Tommy's shirt undone before it's just a matter of trying to pull it over his head. Let's hope that neither of them trips, falls down the stairs and breaks a leg. That would _suck_.

"Oh. _Yeah._" Tommy gets Adam's shirt undone nearly to the navel before he's trying to get the tie over his head and the jacket off, too. On the stairs. _Fuck._ Tommy's fingers shudder against bare skin, and he whispers, "I don't wanna wait. Take me where you want me." One side of his mouth curls up into something that's a hybrid between a smile and a sneer, his skin flushed and pink, eyes heavy and pupils dilated. "What the fuck do you do to me?"

"It's the glitter." Adam laughs and he kisses that sneer. Leaning back, all he needs to do is grab and flip Tommy's teeny hip and he's facing the stairs. Adam leans down, nipping at the knobs of the bones of his spine as he works to get Tommy's belt open and pull down his pants and boxers.

Tommy tumbles forward, palms hitting the stairs in front of him, and suddenly his pants and shorts are around his knees and Adam's all up behind him. What? They're _actually_ going to fuck on the stairs? _Really?_ From the outside, it seems like such a porno thing to do, but Tommy can't bring himself to laugh or to even care. "Yeah," he encourages, not sure what Adam wants _him_ to do, back arching under the bite of Adam's teeth.

They use stairs in porn because of the _angle_, see. All Adam has to do is urge Tommy's legs farther apart and suck on his fingers and start to work him open. The angle totally takes care of the height difference between them and Adam laughs against Tommy's skin.

It makes Tommy's knees give out and it's a goddamn good thing those stairs are there so that Tommy doesn't have to pull away. Fuck, Adam's _fingers._ And his mouth, and the things he says. _Keep moving or I'll fuck you on the stairs._ Just the thought of it, replayed on a loop in Tommy's head, makes him groan, makes him push back against the intrusion and stretch of Adam's fingers. Nice to know that Adam thinks this is funny, jeez. _Jeez._

"You're so fucking sexy," Adam tells him. One finger, then two and with his free hand he starts on his own belt and pants. It's more fun when they're _both_ naked. "Are you still drunk?" Just curious, you know.

"Kinda," Tommy wheezes, hands clenching and unclenching with every push of Adam's fingers. His expletives come out abbreviated further than the four letters they should be, forced out through tight teeth. "F'k. _Fuck._" And because he's still kind of drunk, still a little fuzzy, he doesn't think about what his mouth is saying, and frankly, he doesn't give a flying fuck. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me right here. Mmh." His toes curl, and the repetition of sound comes out more desperate. "_Mmh._"

"That's the plan, yeah." Pants down around his knees, Adam wishes for lube. Spontaneity for the fail in this case. Spit it is. Which isn't exactly sexy, but it does the job and he can lift his knee up a step and hold himself by the base and watch as he pushes in. "Oh, _fuck_," he groans. "Yeah."

Tommy's eyes roll back in his head and he bites his lower lip to stifle the sound he wants to make, pushed out of him by the length of Adam's cock, kind of like a slide whistle, and that's a _really_ fucked up comparison to make right now. The heels of his hands dig against Adam's stairs as he pushes back, and it's not exactly slick and easy like it normally is. It's _tight_ and _hot_ with a lot of drag, and Tommy grinds his teeth against it.

"Fuck," Adam says by way of agreeing and he keeps his hips moving, keeps rocking forward in small increments and yeah, the drag is almost too much, but that's what makes it so _good_, threatening to make _Adam's_ eyes roll back. "Fuck, your _ass_ \- !"

"Isn't that what you're doing already?" Tommy gasps, repositioning his hands so he can push back against Adam, making their bodies smack together sharp enough that Tommy lets out a loud cry. Fuck, he's probably messing up Adam's stair, feeling the way his cock bumps against the runner that goes up the stairs, friction that's sharp and _so_ textured that it's almost too much.

It's eased eventually when Adam's precome kind of slicks the way, at least a little. He digs his fingers into the bones of Tommy's hips and he lets himself _move_ like his body wants, hips rolling. He bites down on his lower lip. So _good_.

"Holy _shit_, I just- I want-" Now Tommy's pushing back as hard as he can, feeling the momentary bump of Adam's cock against his prostate before he's in _deep_, and wasn't Tommy trying to talk? Honestly. Words, Tommy Joe Ratliff, you know how to make them! "I wanna jerk off. Tell me I fuckin' can. I wanna _come._" His back arches up against Adam's chest, head turning just a little, as if looking for a kiss and only finding the completely wrong angle, instead.

He does get Adam's arm tight around his chest, though, holding him up close and tight. Score another benefit for the stairs! Adam's already nodding, whispering hot in his ear. "Jerk yourself off. Want you to come. Wanna _feel_ it."

Tommy whines, grabbing one of Adam's hands and pulling it down so he can feel the way Tommy strokes himself, a quick, twisted jerk of his hand that has him clenching up around Adam in a rhythm that matches the Godzilla-stomp of deep, crushing pleasure. "I'm. I'm. I'm." Whatever it is that Tommy's trying to say, it should really end in something like 'gonna to mess up your stairs', because he comes, panting harshly, one hand splayed on the wall beside him and the other laced with Adam's around his cock.

"Oh, _Shit_!" And Adam isn't really that far behind. He pulls Tommy back on him maybe five more times and he's coming too and it feels _amazing_. As it washes over him, he holds Tommy as tight as he can, breathing words in his ear like "Oh, God, yes. God, fuck, yes, _Tommy_."

Tommy's hips still push back against Adam's, and he feels _crazy_ sensitive, but he wants to prolong that feeling, that sensation of Adam coming in him that he's just starting to get used to, just starting to _like_, and he groans out a soft sound, chin tucked down between his collarbones, and his hand slides off the wall to land on Adam's hip. "Holy. Holy jeez."

"Holy jeez," Adam repeats and that is ... it's ... oh, God, it's the funniest thing _ever_ and he's helpless but to laugh and laugh and laugh at it. Of course, the jostling kind of forces the issue and he has to pull out. "Holy jeez. Oh, shit, I love you. Tommy Joe Ratliff, I just ... I love you."

Adam's laugh makes Tommy laugh, shaky and loose, and he sort of slithers forward onto his elbows on the stairs. Still half-panting, Tommy looks over his shoulder at Adam. "You know how it feels to hear you say that?"

Lying on his side, the edges of the stairs digging into his hip and his ribs and his arm, pants still around his ankles, Adam asks, quieting, "how does it feel?"

"Like..." Tommy has to think about it for a moment to find the right descriptors when his brain still feels fuzzy and spun out. "It makes me feel... really good. Like, kinda in ways that I didn't know I could feel good." Tommy moves carefully when he turns on his hip, and hi, oops, there's come on Adam's carpet runner thingmabob. He can clean that up later. "'cause I really... I really love you too."

~~

Later turns out to the be late the next morning and really, Adam was going to clean up the spot, because yeah, he doesn't need the cleaning service doing that, not really, but he gets waylaid and is sitting on the stairs in sweatpants and crazy hair and he's staring at his phone with equal amounts of horror and fascination. He'd left Tommy passed out in bed, still, but, honestly, he should probably be awake for this.

There is _video_, dark and grainy, of them making out outside the reception hall. "_Shit_," he whispers. Really now, they have totally and completely ruined Sadie's wedding. "Oh, my God," Adam exclaims on the staircase all by himself. "_That's_ her name! Sadie!"


End file.
